It is possible to transmit data by modulating the brightness of a light fixture, such as a light emitting diode (LED) light fixture. As commercial lighting moves to LED technology as a result of the increases in LED efficacy, it is now possible to power commercial light fixtures using Power-over-Ethernet (PoE), PoE Plus (PoE+), and Universal PoE (UPOE).